


Laundry Day

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Male Character, bokuto and kuroo spoil akaashi, i hard a hard time chosing a rating because its not very explicit at all, they live together, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: “You’re not wearing pants,” Kuroo noted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: how do i get over this writer's block?  
> me to me: you should write smut  
> me: fuck. yes.
> 
>  
> 
> (also personal note at the end)
> 
> (also akaashi is trans! the fic is not super duper explicit–just a few words–but if reading about it makes you uncomfortable or dysphoric, be careful. stay safe yall <3)

The first time he wore it, it was because there had been nothing else to wear.

Keiji walked into their living room with confidence, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. Bokuto was rummaging through the kitchen, clearly ignoring Keiji’s presence, and Kuroo was bent over some books at the dinner table.

He’d had his doubts about moving in with his boyfriends, because he valued his privacy more than anything, and sometimes he just needed some time alone, away from it all. But they all had their own bedroom–even though they often ended up in the same bed–which gave him the opportunity to retreat, if he ever felt the need. However, Keiji discovered that said need occurred less often than expected, and that walking into the living room like he did now, seeing both Kuroo and Bokuto occupied, living, in the same space as him, was the best feeling in the world.

Quietly, he crossed the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. And when he dropped himself on the couch, purposefully inelegant, he caught their attention.

“You’re not wearing pants,” Kuroo noted, looking up from his homework.

Keiji moved his body, so that his large sweatshirt–Bokuto’s–rode up to give them both a good view of his thigh high socks. “I am wearing these.” Keiji snapped the elastic at the top of his right thigh. Hiding behind the kitchen countertop, Bokuto whimpered.

“Any, uhm–,” Kuroo cleared his throat, “particular reason?”

“ _Someone_ forgot to put the laundry in the dryer, so I had no other choice.” More whimpering came from the kitchen.

“I would offer you some of my pants, but,” Kuroo looked down at his books as if to find a reasonable excuse, “I don’t own any.”

“Right,” Keiji replied, as nonchalantly as he could.

For the rest of the evening he lazily flipped through the tv channels, not paying attention to anything that was happening on the screen. All the while he could feel his boyfriends’ hungry eyes on every patch of his exposed skin.

There was something about that, about being watched, that made his heartbeat thrum in his chest. Eager to explore this new feeling, he flipped onto his stomach, with his knees bent and feet dangling in the air, just to show them exactly how little he was wearing.

Bokuto, who had sat down next to Kuroo at the table, not even pretending to do anything but stare at Keiji, took a sharp breath.

It was as if he could feel exactly where they were looking. The place where fabric met pale skin, where his thighs softly curved into his butt, to where his sweatshirt was barely hiding the place that was slowly growing hot and wet.

It would be so easy to find some release. All Keiji had to do was give them a look of permission, and they would happily oblige him, probably tripping on their way in a bout of eagerness. But, surprisingly, resisting that urge only aroused him further. The idea of two people watching him so intently, wanting him so shamelessly, almost made him lose his composure.

Almost.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the couch, not bothering to pull down his shirt even though he knew they could see everything. No, _because_ they could see everything.

“I’m going to bed.” He stretched. “Goodnight.”

“You get off on this, don’t you?” asked Kuroo, voice strained.

He barely suppressed the smile on his lips. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

 

* * *

  

The second time he wore it, it was completely on purpose.

When he left his bedroom and entered the living room, Kuroo and Bokuto stopped in the middle of emptying the dishwasher and turned to look at him. Keiji was very aware of how quickly he had grabbed their attention.

“This again?” said Kuroo.

“Are you complaining?” Keiji teased.

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Bokuto. “I did the laundry this time, I’m sure I did!” he stammered out nervously, his eyes shifting from Keiji’s legs to his face, and back again.

“I’m just wearing this,” Keiji lifted his oversized shirt a bit to give them a peek of his bare thighs where the socks didn’t reach, “because it’s comfortable.”

Bokuto froze where he was standing, almost horrified, until Kuroo softly spoke, “I think he’s trying to seduce us.”

“Way to ruin the atmosphere, Kuroo.”

“Dude, Bo was about to freak out. Try being less subtle.”

“Less subtle? How is this subtle?” Abruptly, Keiji lifted his shirt all the way, revealing that he was only wearing his thigh highs, and nothing more.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto exhaled the words.

Keiji thought that the mood had been ruined, but quite the opposite was true. Their eyes were on him, and Keiji felt his pulse stir. It was as if he could see exactly what they wanted to do to him; Keiji wanted all of it, and more.

Having all that attention on him, all that desire aimed at him, gave Keiji a boost of confidence. With his head held high, he slowly walked to the couch where he dropped himself on the cushions. Bokuto and Kuroo watched him as he went, hesitant of what to do.

“Join me, please,” he said, and he didn’t need to tell them twice. Quicker than he thought was possible, they seated themselves on each side of him.

“What do you want?” Kuroo put his hand on Keiji’s leg, his touch also questioning.

Bokuto rested his head on Keiji’s right shoulder. “Yeah, you’re acting– different?”

That was true. It never really went like this. They usually restricted their intimate moments to one of their bedrooms, cozy under the blankets, affection equally divided.

Now, all that attention was on him, and Keiji had to admit to himself that he liked it.

Bokuto stirred on his shoulder, reminding Keiji of the lingering question. What did he want?

“Want us to spoil you?” Kuroo suggested, and Keiji realized that it was exactly what he wanted.

Keiji nodded.

“Here on the couch?” Bokuto nudged Keiji’s cheek with his forehead.

Another nod.

Kuroo slid off the couch and onto the ground, his hand not leaving Keiji’s skin where he had put it earlier on his leg. With the tenderest touch, Kuroo pressed his lips to Keiji’s knee. A shiver travelled through his spine.

Bokuto pressed soft and lazy kisses to Keiji’s nape, leaving goosebumps wherever he went. “‘Kaashi,” he spoke against the edge where Keiji’s hair started, “can I also…”

On the floor, Kuroo was gently easing Keiji’s legs apart, and the cold air on the hot skin of his thighs made him feel ever so vulnerable. His focus was slipping, but he managed a quick ‘yes’ to Bokuto, who eagerly kneeled down next to Kuroo.

Bokuto bumped his shoulder into Kuroo’s. “Sharing is caring, move over,” he said playfully.

“Says the one who won’t even share his ice cream with me,” Kuroo retorted.

“Guys!” Keiji said, a bit louder than he’d meant to. His cheeks warmed as a flush spread over them, slightly ashamed of how greedy he was for their attention.

Luckily, Kuroo picked up on it. “Don’t worry, we won’t be distracted anymore.” His hands stroked the back of his calf, heat travelling through the fabric of the sock.

“Yeah, we’ll take good care of you.”

In the back of his mind a voice said that he didn’t need anyone taking care of him. It was hard to ignore this voice, because he had spent a big part of his life building that confidence. But he wanted to let go of it now, just for a moment, so he pushed the thought away and surrendered himself completely to his boyfriends.

Bokuto started mouthing at the top of his knee where he had pulled down the sock, slowly but enthusiastically working his way down Keiji’s thighs. He was always like this when things got heated, one hundred percent occupied with the job at hand, and it seemed as if not even an earthquake could shake him out of it. Keiji loved it when Bokuto treated him this way, making him skip on the edge of being overwhelmed.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was looking at Keiji’s face as he softly kissed at the inside of his thigh. When his teeth scraped his skin, Keiji couldn’t help but close his eyes in pleasure.

With his eyes closed, the sensations in his body came into focus. All the heat in his body seemed to gather in one spot, making him restless and impatient. Tension was building in his lower stomach, clenching and relaxing. Clench. Relax.

He opened his eyes. Bokuto was digging his fingers into Keiji’s skin, looking completely lost in his mission to kiss every exposed piece of him.

Kuroo was nuzzling his face against Keiji, whispering, “Your legs are so long–” he pressed his fingers into Keiji’s left hamstring, as if to test the muscle. “And so strong,” he continued.

Keiji’s breaths came in short, rushed inhales. “Stop talking like I’m some kind of racehorse and do something.” He raised his hips, in case they were too dense to know what he was aiming at.

They weren’t.

Bokuto put his hands under Keiji’s shirt, and hiked it up all the way to where his ribs started, exposing his stomach. He fell quiet for a bit when he studied Keiji’s face, but then he said, “Akaashi, you’re awesome.”

“Awesome?” It was not the kind of bed-talk he’d expected, but he never got what he expected with these guys, which he liked.

“Yeah, just– yeah.” Bokuto’s cheeks reddened, and Keiji once again thought how lucky he was to have Bokuto.

Kuroo, who had sat back for a second to watch it all happen, locked eyes with Keiji. He smiled as if he could see what Keiji was thinking.

And then Bokuto hoisted Keiji’s leg over his shoulder, and bent down to put his mouth where Keiji wanted it most. Keiji yelped when Bokuto’s lips met sensitive skin, his hips bucking despite himself. Kuroo appreciated the view for a moment longer, and then joined Bokuto in the fun.

Bokuto was rough and fast with his mouth, his eagerness flattering. Kuroo was precise and delicate, circling with his tongue where Keiji was throbbing. They had to alternate their ministrations, since they didn’t fit comfortably between his legs at the same time, and it was driving Keiji crazy.

Just when Kuroo was rubbing him so well, making cold sweat prickle in Keiji’s neck and his pelvis tense up, he pulled away to give Bokuto some space. Bokuto licked him earnestly, long, up-and-down strokes, causing Keiji to shiver and throb deep inside, wanting to be filled. And then he pulled away again.

There was no way Keiji could come like this. So he wiggled his hips to draw their attention and said, “Are you going to take this serious, or what?”

They regarded him for a second, and then they looked at each other. It was as if a spark had been lit between the two. If there was one thing they loved, it was being challenged.

Without speaking a word, they somehow divided tasks. Kuroo’s warm mouth was back on Keiji again, spreading him wide and massaging him with his tongue.

And Bokuto– he did what he did best. Maneuvering his arm under Kuroo, he brought his hand to where Keiji was opening up for him. He was already so warm and wet, which Bokuto seemed to notice, because he slipped in two fingers without any lube.

That was just what Keiji needed; Kuroo’s constant attack on his clit, and Bokuto’s thick fingers spreading him open, curling into that spot that always drove him over the edge.

And he was getting there quickly. He dug his fingers into the couch’ cushions, as a loud moan escaped through his teeth. His lower body felt tight, like a rubber band that was about to snap. His chest also felt tight, and he noticed that his breaths were coming in a bit too short. Reluctantly, he tried to focus on his breathing, which proved to be more difficult than ever, with everything that was being done to him. It was amazing what his boyfriends could do when they worked together

“Ahh–that’s it, don’t stop.” He didn’t even know what was happening anymore. No longer could he identify which hands were whose, roaming freely over his thighs.

But that didn’t matter, because next thing he knew, he was coming. He clamped down hard on Bokuto’s fingers, and it was like there were sparklers in his veins. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded through his body, and his boyfriends gingerly worked him through it.

He hadn’t even noticed that he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was just in time to see Bokuto shiver.

“Dudes,” Bokuto started, as he pulled himself out of Keiji, “I think i just came in my pants.”

“You–what?” Keiji sat up and leaned on his elbows.

Bokuto moved his hand down to inspect his crotch. “Yep. pretty sure I just did.”

Kuroo snorted at him, and Bokuto jabbed him hard in the side, coincidentally with the fingers that had just been in Keiji.

“Now your shirt is dirty,” Keiji noted.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s not me who has laundry duty,” Kuroo cast a side-eyed glance at Bokuto, and then he dropped himself next to Keiji, kissing his cheek a few times before saying, “Besides, nothing that comes from you is dirty.”

Keiji scrunched his nose at the cheesiness of what he said, but couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest. Next thing he knew, Bokuto was also curling up next to him on his right side.

“‘Kaashi, ain’t it nice to be spoiled from time to time? We should do this more often,” Bokuto offered.

“Well, if you insist.” Keiji tried to hide his excitement, but from the look on their faces, Bokuto and Kuroo knew exactly how much he had enjoyed it.

“I insist on taking a bath right now,” Kuroo said.

“Hah, same,” Bokuto added. “Come on, Akaashi, I’ll carry you there.”

“Wait, wha–” but before he could protest, Bokuto had him hoisted over his shoulder, and was carrying him to the bathroom.

Maybe, in any other situation, he would have struggled himself free of his grip, but now he just smiled into Bokuto’s shirt.

Yes, this was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, it's been a while :')
> 
> belated happy new year!!! i hope you all had a good one! 
> 
> i'm just gonna use this box to vent a bit about what has been happening and why i've been absent on here. basically, my mental illness whooped my ass and gave me a bad writer's block. that + insecurity about my english + life in general actually made me decide to quit writing. at least for a little while.
> 
> but now i'm doing better and i'm back at it! i'm gonna make this year my bitch, and write more than i did in 2k16 (insert flexing emoji here)
> 
> (i wanted to write a long note here about all of this stuff but once again, i'm not good with words haha ;;;)
> 
> anyways, come talk to me on tumblr or twitter about bokuakakuroo because its my favorite haikyuu ship ever and it's a shame i hadn't written anything for them before ok thx bye <3


End file.
